In My Arms
by Love Life and Covens
Summary: Convincing Max to be with Fang... might be something only Fang can manage.
1. First Kiss

"Ow, Max! Watch it!" Fang yelled. Max had kicked him in his back somehow, though whether intentionally or accidentally, he didn't know. Probably the former.

It was just the two of them, messing around with their flying techniques in the cover of midnight darkness. They'd gotten bored and were now trying to see how long they could last in a vertical stack.

"Sorry, Fang," she called back, not laughing but not sounding the least bit sorry. Shaking his head and mumbling about "Stupid vertical stacks," he swooped forward and up.

"You're no fun, Fang," Max muttered. He was flying in front of her, upright and not going anywhere. He knew that if it weren't for the half-moon, she wouldn't be able to see him at all. This would be due to his black wings, black hair, and black outfit. Completely Fang.

"You disappeared on me, Fang. Where are you?" Chuckling, he swooped under her, managing to fly with his back facing the ground. She smiled, but he flew back up almost immediately. Flying upside down like that is really hard.

"Let's go somewhere. The park trees?" Fang asked, his voice no louder than the soft rustling of the wind.

"Sure." He grinned, changing directions slightly. She followed him, and a few minutes later, they were swooping down on to the humongous top tree branches in silent grace. "So... what's up?" Max asked after they had settled on to the branches, side-by-side but not touching. Which, unfortunately, was exactly the opposite of what Fang wanted.

"Nothing," he said, with a barely perceptible shake of his head. He was hoping, though he would never admit it, that Max saw through the lie. What he really wanted was to kiss Max, hold her, feel her soft body against his._ Never going to happen, so stop _torturing _yourself! _He thought, though it didn't do anything to keep the thoughts of Max out of his head.

He felt, rather than saw, since he was staring at the moon, Max shift beside him. When he turned to look at her, he saw that she had angled herself so her body was facing his side, her eyes locked onto his face. "I don't believe you." She leaned forward, so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek. It caused his own breathe to hitch. _Good god..._

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward until his face was only about two centimeters from hers. Her eyes widened slightly, and her breathe caught in her throat. Normally this would make him smirk, but right now, he was too preoccupied with the fact that he was this close to girl he's been in love with for the past six years.*

He took the fact that she didn't pull back as a good sign and closed the rest of the distance between them. He forced himself to keep the kiss light, even though he wanted so much more. Neither one of them could breathe, even though it wasn't a heavy kiss at all. No, it was the pure bliss and astonishment of being so close to each other** .

Max, to Fang's complete and utter astonishment, leaned in a little farther and actually kissed him back. She brought her left hand up to his cheek, and slowly slid it back until she had it entwined in his hair. Her other hand quickly joined. He placed his hands on her elbows, sliding one back until it was resting on her wing, right above her shoulder blade. The other entangled itself in her long, silky hair. Max tugged at his hair slightly, and he pulled her closer, until finally she shifted so she sat in is lap, straddling him. He gasped as she moved, unable to help himself from sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. They were still kissing, and it was quickly heating up. After thoroughly tangling one hand in his hair, Max trailed her other hand down his chest until it reached the hem of his shirt. Also known as the beginning of his jeans. _Oh f***._ He stopped breathing as her hand slipped under his shirt, splaying flat against his stomach and slowly exploring upward. He didn't stop her, and continued to kiss her back fiercely.

By the time Fang realized it, his hands had already moved down her back to the hem of _her_ shirt. He didn't want to push her too far, but goddamn it if he couldn't stop. Once he slipped under her shirt, his fingers traced random patterns on the small of back. He felt her shudder against him.

Max pulled back with a wild gasp. Her eyes darted franticly between his, as if looking for something. After a minute of them both panting like they had run a marathon, she asked between breaths, "What... the ... hell... was that?"

Fang closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, fighting to make his brain come up with a straight answer as well as his lungs to work. He thought about saying sorry, but for what? She could have easily pulled back, but instead she encouraged him by pulling him closer. And besides, he sure as _hell_ wouldn't mean it.

***I don't know how long he's been in love with her in the actual books, so that is just a completely random guess.**

****I sound like a freakin' cheesy poet there, don't I?All right! I'm BACK! Lol. Anywhos, HUGE thank you to Wingedwolf1, CrazyCross213, Karmao, toolazytosignin, 1234, skafreak10, and Fax D for being my first ever reviewers! AND ALL OF THE LOVELY AMAZING REVIEWERS AFTER THAT! And, yes, I know I'm crazy, for all of you out there thinking that.**


	2. Right Or Wrong, Yes Or No

**All right! I'm BACK! Lol. Anywhos, HUGE thank you to Wingedwolf1, CrazyCross213, Karmao, toolazytosignin, 1234, skafreak10, and Fax D for being my first ever reviewers! AND ALL OF THE LOVELY AMAZING REVIEWERS AFTER THAT! And, yes, I know I'm crazy, for all of you out there thinking that. **

**Fang: *nudges Max***

**Max: Get on with the freaking story already! *shoots knowing glance to Fang***

**Fang: *returns knowing glance with small smirk***

**Me: AHHHHH! You SMILED, Fang!**

**Fang: *sighs, rolls eyes at Max***

**Iggy: GET ON WITH STUPID STORY!**

**Me: *jumps about a foot in the air and spins around* Where the HELL did you come from, Iggy?**

**You aren't even MENTIONED in this!**

**Iggy: Your imagination, idiot! **

**Me: *looks taken aback* Oh.**

**Iggy: And WHY am I not in this story? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? You're dead if it's 'cause I'm blind! -steps into moi's face-**

**Me: *ignores Iggy with shake of head and roll of eyes***

**Chapter Song: I know I didn't do one for the first chapter but I couldn't think of one that fits. For the chapter I think Crushcrushcrush by Paramore would be great. You seriously have to listen to it, whether it fits the chapter or not!**

**Disclaimer: I'm Cassandra Clare writing on an amateur site like fanfiction instead of making thousands possibly millions by publishing these little doodles. Again, YEAH RIGHT!**

**Oh, and before I get a message AGAIN saying how OCC Max and Fang are: OCC WARNING! Even more so than the last chapter. If you have a problem with that than don't read this! Fang talks too much, and Max doesn't run away! It has to happen for this!**

_Previously: "Do you know... how long I've wanted to do that?" He said, only slightly panting now. He opened his eyes, meeting her big brown ones. She swallowed visibly. _

"A... a while?" She said nervously. He chuckled, continuing to trace his finger across her back.

"You could say that. Only for about six years." He didn't know how he managed to speak coherently. His mind was spinning so fast that finally he just stopped thinking and focused all his intention on Max. Oh, wait, all his attention was already _on _Max.

Her face slipped into one of surprise. After a minute, she closed her eyes briefly and started to pull away. "Fang, w-we shouldn't-"

Fang's mind barely registered his shock before he had his arms snapped around her, tighter than before. His grip was so tight, that there was only about an inch of room between there faces. His gaze traveled to Max's lips, and stayed there as he started debating whether it would be a good idea to kiss her again.

She took another shuddering breathe, and then spoke again. "Fang." The demanding leader side of came through in her tone. He dragged his eyes up to hers as her breathe fanned against his face. "We shouldn't... we shouldn't do this," her voice faltered half way through, and he knew that it wouldn't take much to make her resolve break.

"Why not?" He demanded in a hard but loving tone. She stared him, obviously trying to figure out what to say.

"Because... because..." she started, her voice disbelieving. "Because it won't work." Her face and voice hardened at this, clearly believing that this was reason enough.

"Why not?" He said, again. God, why did she have to make this so _complicated_? He just wanted to _be _with her. Why? Why did this have to interfere with any thing else? God, she's so freaking STUBBORN!

She continued staring, and then closed her eyes and fell back. Her back hit the tree branch with a _thud, _and Fang couldn't help but cringe, thinking of her wings.

He sighed. "_Max_..." His tone was as close to pleading as it would ever get. When she didn't respond, he pulled himself out from under her legs, which had still been draped over his, and repositioned himself so he was hovering above her. He supported his weight on his elbows and knees, which were loosely placed on either side of her.

He repeated her name softly, and her eyes snapped opened. His stare traveled to her mouth, and he leaned in and kissed her again. He felt her weak try to pull away, but he pressed his lips against hers harder. The hands that had been trying to shove him off fisted in his shirt, yanking his body to hers. He adjusted his legs, straddling her waist. Max shifted somewhat as his weight settled on her, but Fang knew that he wouldn't hurt her. His hands sank into her hair, tugging at it just as she had done. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The kiss was slow, languid, and Fang's way of proving his point. They should be together.

After a few minutes, they broke away for air, and Fang kissed down her neck, hot, open mouthed kisses that made Max suck in a breath every time. Another few minutes later, he was back up at her face, but he didn't kiss her again. Her eyes were closed, her breath just as ragged as his. He knew he got his point across quite thoroughly, if not _too _thoroughly. Not that he was complaining though.

"If you tell me," Fang paused to take a breath, knowing his sentence would be way longer than usual, "that this still won't work, after _that_, then I'm going to kiss you until you change your mind, even if it takes all night." It wasn't much of a threat, but hey, maybe it would work. And something he would gladly go through with it didn't.

Max opened her eyes, immediately trapped in his stare. "You make that sound like a threat." Was her soft, uncharacteristic reply. He shrugged lightly. "I just... I just don't know." He sighed.

After a moment of staring at her, he responded, "What's not to know, Max? For some reason you think that doing this would be harder than not. It _wouldn't_. We'd be able to hold hands, to touch with out getting weird looks. We'd be able to kiss without all this headache of what's right or wrong. I already know what's right, Max. It's being with you." Wow. That's had to be more than he's ever said in his life put together.

"What would tell the flock, Fang?" Of course. He's lying here pouring his freakin' heart out, and all she can think of is what the flock would, _will,_ think.

"They've been trying to get us together for ages, Max." That had her looking thoroughly surprised. "You didn't know that?"

"Well, the girls have talked about it, bu-but I never thought they were _serious_."

"Mhm. They were. So, you still worried what they think?"

"What about Iggy? Gazzy?"

"They're not blind, Max." Fang realized what he had just said at the same time Max did.

"Uh, Fang? Iggy kinda is."

"You know what I meant." He muttered.

"Yeah."

**-cackles evilly- CLIFFY! Don't fuss, don't fuss, the last chapter was only a half cliffy.**

**Oh, to the anonymous reviewer alex, Max and Fang didn't **_**leave**_** the flock, they just went for a night fly by themselves. I don't know where I want them to be staying, so I guess they're living at Dr. M's house right now. Or where ever you want them to live. :)**

**That better?**

**So I got so many reviews last time, so quickly, that now I want... 15! I really hope I didn't put off anyone from reading by my late update. I'm SOOOOO SORRY!**


End file.
